Tennis being the popular sport that it is, players are constantly seeking new ways to improve their game. Equipment used in tennis includes an assortment of tennis balls and a tennis racket, among others. Accessory devices have been positioned on and within tennis rackets to enhance the enjoyment of the game. Several patents have issued concerning such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,349 to Nesbit et al. for a Tennis Racket Equipped With A Portable Radio includes disclosure of a portable radio incorporated into the throat and handle of a tennis racket. German patent number 3,819,667 to Pappers for a Tennis Racket With Electronic-Scoring Device In Handle - Operated Via Switch By User's Thumb And Displaying Both User's and Opponent's Score includes disclosure of a tennis racket with a counter and a display in the racket's handle. German patent number 4,007,549 to Pappers for a Tennis Racket Incorporating Electronic Counter and Display--Contained In Hollow Space Provided in Racket Handle includes disclosure of a tennis racket handle having a hollow space therein that houses an electronic tennis stroke counter. The counter is connected to a display that is attached to the exterior of the handle. None of these patents, however, address the need for a timing device incorporated into a tennis racket that marks specific amounts of time that correspond to periods prescribed by the rules of the game. As an example, the official rules under which a match is being played may require that a player serve within a specific amount of time. If the player does not serve in that amount of time, he or she may be penalized. It is possible that there may be one or more such periods of time with which a player will want to become accustomed to playing within. In any event, during practice a player can benefit from having the time periods marked so that he or she is conditioned to automatically execute the required activities without being penalized. Because the player will wish to focus his or her concentration on playing the game effectively, and not watching a clock, it would be beneficial to have an audible, as well as visual indication of the amount of time that has passed and when the prescribed period has expired.